Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle ride type vehicle having a knee grip part and a front cowl, and more particularly to such a vehicle which can improve turning performance at the start of turning and can also reduce the influence of a crosswind.
Description of Related Art
It is known that a rider straddles a seat in a saddle ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle to grip the side surface of a fuel tank or the like with the rider's knees and that a front cowl for covering the front side of the vehicle is provided to straighten a running wind, thereby reducing a running resistance.
Further, it is also known that a headlight is located so as to be surrounded by the front portion of the front cowl and an air inlet for introducing a running wind is provided in the vicinity of the headlight, wherein the running wind introduced from the air inlet into the inside of the front cowl is supplied as an intake air to an engine (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-261537).
In the case that each side surface of the front cowl is long, there is a possibility that a phenomenon called sticking of a running wind may occur, causing a resistance to leaning of the vehicle at the start of turning. Because of this resistance, it may be difficult to change the attitude of the vehicle body. Further, the influence of a crosswind may also be increased.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the structure of the front cowl to thereby improve turning performance at the start of turning and reduce the influence of a crosswind.